warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is the third cinematic quest that follows the Operator in their search for the Lotus, who has been taken by Ballas for unknown reasons. They are aided by a new Warframe, Excalibur Umbra, who seems to spark hatred towards Ballas. The quest was first teased at TennoCon 2017 and was teased on the WARFRAME site. The Sacrifice was released on PC June 15, 2018 with . Walkthrough After completing Apostasy Prologue, players may start this quest in the Codex. On starting the quest, the Lotus's whisper can be heard, calling for the Tenno. The player is prompted to examine her helmet in the Orbiter's Personal Quarters. The Operator touches the helmet and sees a black and gold Warframe being subdued and obliterated on Earth by Ballas and Sentients. Investigate Sentient Energy: Lith, Earth On landing, Grineer Ghouls lie in wait. Follow the waypoint, leading to an Orokin door covered in vines which must be shot down. As the door slowly opens, swarms of Ghouls appear and attack. Behind the door leads to a large courtyard, the same one shown to the Operator in their vision. Equip the Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner and search around for traces of the Warframe, including the leftover sword. Once this is accomplished, extraction awaits. Ordis has synthesized the data in the Foundry: the Excalibur Umbra Warframe. However, the components to build this Warframe is insufficient, so the Operator suggests searching on Lua. Explore Lua: Pavlov, Lua The Operator tells Ordis that the Excalibur Umbra tried to attack Ballas, surprising Ordis as Warframes were supposed to be controlled through Transference. The waypoint leads to a unique Orokin Cipher terminal that cannot be bypassed, so Ordis suggests searching the area for clues. There are two blue symbol pairs around the area; to solve the Cipher, players must match the cipher to the order of the symbol pairs discovered. Beyond the unlocked door, Sentient Mimics lie in ambush; these Old War Sentients carry beam rifles and have the same damage resistances as Battalysts and Conculysts do. Up ahead is yet another Orokin Cipher, with four symbol pairs nearby. This cipher is more complex, as the discovered symbols will rearrange themselves above the cipher rings. Ordis will help solve the puzzle automatically if the player takes too long (which, given the wheels can only be turned one direction, is likely to happen even if the player understands the solution). The cipher unlocks a dome that Ordis believes to contain Umbra. Somewhere inside the dome is a Orokin tablet, containing a series of symbols, with one of them highlighted blue: "Enemy". In this entry is a recording of Ballas, stating the codices within reveal a hidden weakness to the Warframes. Ordis identifies the tablet as a Vitruvian and suggests destroying it, but the Operator decides to take it back to extraction for analysis. In the midsection of the Orbiter is an area where the Vitruvian can be inserted. When the Vitruvian is inserted Ordis expresses his regret at not being more forceful in rejecting the Operator's orders, before the Orbiter tilts and all its lights turn off momentarily. Ordis regains control under a new personality and tells the Operator - which he now calls the "Star-Child", to check the Foundry again, where Excalibur Umbra can now be built. When the Operator attempts to equip Excalibur Umbra in the Arsenal, it unexpectedly rejects the Transference, displaying sentience as it lashes out against the Operator. During the struggle, the Operator manages to perform Transference on Umbra, allowing them to enter a memory. The memory is that of a man lying in a hospital bed who has fallen ill and unable to speak, with Ballas and a Dax soldier - who turns out to be the man's son called Isaah - by his bedside, with Ballas telepathically conversing with the man threatening to kill his son. The Umbra escapes, but this act unlocks a symbol within the Vitruvian, "Blasphemy", where Ballas curses the Sentients for their betrayal and starting the Old War. Search for Umbra: Nuovo, Ceres Realizing the Vitruvian codes are locked within Umbra's memories, the Operator seeks to find it. On Ceres, Umbra is engaged in battle with the Grineer, and is impervious to all damage, while its attacks ignore the Void Mode's immunity. Using Void Blast will stun the Umbra, allowing Transference to be used on it. In this memory, the figure and Ballas are playing a game of Komi. After a few rounds, Ballas commends the figure and points out a commissioned portrait of his servitude as a Dax. Looking at the portrait unlocks another Vitruvian symbol; as Ballas asks Isaah if he will follow his father's footsteps, Ballas telepathically threatens the figure stating that the "game" of Komi represents Ballas culling the figure's bloodline for attempting to interfere with Ballas's defection. Umbra escapes again and the Operator returns to their Orbiter. On the way to extraction are many dead Grineer at the hand of Sentient Conculysts. The next Vitruvian symbol, "Warframes", has Ballas reveal that the Warframes were created from human subjects as Infested-hybrids converted by the Helminth as a means to fight against the Sentients led by Hunhow. However, Ballas calls the Warframes a failure as they turned on their creators, but there lies a secret hidden within the Void. Ordis reboots out of his new personality and tries to get the Operator to stop due to potential dangers, but they believe that Umbra is leading them. Pursue Umbra: Triton, Neptune Many dead Corpus lie ahead due to the Sentients. Umbra kills all the Sentients within its vicinity and uses Radial Blind to escape, leaving the Operator trapped by Mimics. When Umbra is confronted again, it is once again invulnerable to Warframe attacks, and now has shields that prevent it from being affected by Void Blast. Shoot down the shields with Void Beam so that it can be stunned by Void Blast and affected by Transference. In this memory, the figure has difficulty breathing with Infested growth appearing in their vision as they are losing to Ballas at Komi. Isaah then points to the figure's Shawzin instrument, unlocking another Vitruvian symbol, as the game of Komi resumes. Ballas telepathically monologues that he betrayed the Orokin after they had killed Margulis, and informs the figure that the Infested cultivates within the figure, slowly transforming him into a Warframe, a miracle that requires a sacrifice. Hearing this, the figure mistakenly places his Komi stone into a trap. Through the memories the Operator realizes that Ballas intends to kill Isaah, confusing Ordis as these are just memories. The next Vitruvian symbol, "Tenno", tells of how the Orokin kept the survivors of the Zairman in the Reservoir, using their Transference power to merge the body of the Warframes to the Tenno's minds. This entry also reveals that Ballas had sent coordinates to the Resevoir to Hunhow, but warns him not to underestimate the Tenno. The Operator abruptly cuts off the Vitruvian and uses Transference to appear at the Navigation console, intending to confront Umbra alone. Confront Umbra: Tycho, Lua The Operator appears in this mission alone, telling Ordis that their Warframe is "here" and needs to be found. Umbra once again must have their shields shot down with Void Beam, stunned with Void Blast, and their mind entered with Transference. This time, the Operator appears in Umbra's final memory as they are instructed by Ballas to kill Isaah. The Operator tells Umbra that Ballas is at fault and they will fight him together. After the memory, the Operator appears within Umbra's mind. Following the path, they hear Isaah's voice from the memories. At the end of the path they find Umbra crying, and kneels. Umbra eventually becomes at ease and finally accepts the Operator's Transference, as Ballas's voice monologues that the Orokin broke the minds of the Warframes, but the Tenno, through their experience on the Zariman, were somehow able to see inside the broken creature and take away their pain. A dialogue choice is prompted to the player: *Sun Wrath. *Neutral Acceptance. **"We accept this memory, and move beyond its reach." *Moon Emptiness. **"We return this memory to the Void and find peace in our emptiness." The player now has complete control over Excalibur Umbra, which is automatically at level 30 and armed with the Skiajati nikana and pre-installed with the mods , , , and . In addition to having Excalibur's powers, the Umbra's sentience allows it to fight on its own during the Operator's Transference. Sentients arrive and must be dealt with before heading to extraction, impeded by more Sentients as well as Corrupted. At the Orbiter, the Operator now seeks to hunt down Ballas, but tells Ordis they would like to hear the Lotus's voice, giving another prompt: *Sun The war... *Neutral Dream... **"Dream... not of what you are, but what you are meant to be." *Moon My child... **"My child... so beautiful to behold. How do you feel?" Return to Earth: Lith, Earth The Operator and Umbra return to the courtyard on Earth to confront Ballas. Surprised at the turn of events, Ballas projects a shield around him and summons Sentients to fight. After disposing the Sentients, Ballas commands Umbra to stop, forcefully halting its movements. Ballas boasts and approaches the Warframe, only to discover Skiajtai impaling him. Umbra momentarily hesitates and tries to release its grip before being stopped by the Operator, who stabs Ballas and proceeds to taunt him: *Sun Squirm like the maggot you are. *Neutral This was inevitable. **"Yes... yes... she has foreseen it." *Moon The cycle is broken. **"Now I know... what she sees in you." Ballas seemingly dies from his wounds as more Sentients arrive. One of the Sentients is revealed to be Natah – the Lotus's true form – who claims this is what she is. She picks up Ballas's body before flying off and disappearing. Back on the Orbiter, Ordis and the Operator are confused and at disbelief at the sudden turn of events, and the Operator then expresses their resolve at finding out the truth. A new inbox message will be given upon completion of the quest, giving players the Excalibur Umbra Sunder helmet, the Umbra's Courtyard Scene for Captura, and Excalibur Umbra Agile and Noble animation sets. Trivia *During Devstream 110 the teaser art for The Sacrifice quest was released, which contained a small bit of Orokin script in the top left quadrant. This script is a literal spelling of the word three; i.e. "T-H-R-E-E-." It's unknown what this means, nor what the Lambda-like symbol above the period is at this time. **This may indicate towards a tweet by the @PlayWarframe Twitter account claiming that 'The Sacrifice" is the final cinematic quest of a trilogy — likely consisting of the Second Dream, the War Within and now the Sacrifice. *It has been confirmed in Devstream 112 that The Sacrifice quest is scheduled to be released before Tennocon 2018. **Because of this, the lambda sign, top left corner, is likely referring to the Sacrifice being the eleventh quest to complete. *There are two Easter Eggs when clicking on Lua and Ballas's face in the Teaser Site: **[https://n9e5v4d8.ssl.hwcdn.net/images/sacrifice/teaser/vid/Vitruvian_Sword.mp4 "Lua brings you strength"] **[https://n9e5v4d8.ssl.hwcdn.net/images/sacrifice/teaser/vid/Vitruvian_Ballas_Closeup.mp4 "But you cannot defy your creator"] Media DevstreamSacrificeKeyArt.png|Teaser art for The Sacrifice Quest from Twitch Devstream #110 Screenshot 2018-06-05 at 8.26.59 AM.png|Home Page of The Sacrifice Teaser Site|link=https://www.warframe.com/thesacrifice|linktext=Teaser Site HeaderBG.jpg|Umbra on official The Sacrifice info page header Warframe - The Sacrifice Teaser Patch History *Fixed a progression stopper where the end quest cutscene would not trigger. *Fixed a progression stopper in the Arsenal when swapping around Umbra. *Fixed edge case progression stopper where Sentient Mimics could hold open a locking door for a player, letting them get locked on the wrong side. *Fixed missing jump action for Umbra to get down from ledges. *Introduced. }} Last updated: pt:O Sacrifício Category:Quest